facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Bedford Forrest
William Bedford Forrest was an important figure in both the Stonewall Independent Republic's and the Stonewall Federation Space Corps. Additionally, he began his military career in the Confederate States Space Corps. Forrest was pivotal in the Second Confederate War as the Stonewall Federation was his brainchild. Early Life Born in 34 BNE on Hill to two colonists, Forrest was not expected to live from birth. However, he turned out to be a healthy child and was very interested in naval tactics from the time he was in elementary school. His parents did not expect him to go into the military, although he was the great grandson of the infamous General Nathan Bedford Forrest from the North American Civil War, also known as the War of Aggression. When he was eighteen in 18 BNE, he joined the Hill Militia Organization. This government sanctioned group was a paramilitary group, aimed at keeping order on the colony planet. After two years of this, Forrest signed up to join Confederate States Space Corps Academy in Virginia. Taking a transport to Earth on a voyage that lasted nearly two months with the technology at the time, Forrest got to the Academy in Virginia in mid 16 BNE. Apart of the Space Corps After graduating from the Academy in 14 BNE at the top of his class, Forrest was placed onboard the Victory II-class Star Destroyer Son of the Confederacy. At this time, this was one of the few star destroyers the CSSC had. Forrest was proud to be on one of the mighty star destroyers. Starting as ensign, it took Forrest nearly six years to attain the rank of Commander, thus being the second in command of the Son of the Confederacy. By 3 BNE, Forrest was appointed Captain of the Son, and was leading a task force of smaller destroyers. In 2 NE, Forrest was appointed Junior Admiral of the CSSC and was placed in command of the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Arion and in charge of the task force Brevita. The First Confederate War and the Stonewall Independent Republic In 4 NE, Grand Admiral and Supreme Commander of the CSSC Robert Stanforth announced his defection to the fleet with the then President Bob Jindle there. The battle that ensued damaged the Arion heavily, however Forrest and his crew joined Stanforth and his fleet in the Stonewall System to form the Stonewall Independent Republic. With the Arion repaired, Forrest was appointed as an admiral in the Stonewall Space Force. Forrest participated in the battle against the Confederate States Space Corps and the CSA's allies when they attacked the Stonewall System. Upon the conclusion of the First Confederate War, Forrest continued to serve as an admiral, tasked with First Admiral David Smith's old patrol of the Sol System and any SIR holdings there. Forrest continued this until the outbreak of the Second Confederate War Second Confederate War and Commander in Chief Forrest, along with his friend Admiral Herbert Parker, opposed Stanforth's excursion with special operations into the Confederate-American Empire in 9 NE upon the announcement of its establishment three years earlier. Both Forrest and Parker warned of a full war breaking out, however Stanforth and Smith both proceeded to follow through. The result was the subsequent invasion of the Allied States of America by the Confederate-American Empire. Although not involved with any fighting in 9 NE, Forrest still advised Stanforth on actions to take with the ground forces involved in the ASA. Previous to the full outbreak of hostilities in 10 NE, Stanforth had a holo chat with his three admirals. This included First Admiral David Smith and Admirals Forrest and Herbert Parker. Smith brought up during the discussion what would happen to the Jedi after the war was concluded, since by this point they had caused several problems for the S.I.R. Stanforth stated that they would be exiled while Smith said they all ought to be killed. Forrest, along with Parker, voiced their discontent with that analysis, stating that the Jedi were on the same side as they were. Angry at both of them, Stanforth promised that they would discuss the matter further when he returned from the Freedom Star. However, the in person discussion would never take place. The Sith Armada attacked the Freedom Station, destroying Stanforth's Good Cause and much of the fleet there. In the Stonewall System, Smith was killed when his ship, the Venator II-class Star Destroyer Stonewall III, took several direct hits on its bridge. While Smith was confirmed dead, Stanforth was assumed dead as he could not be found. With the empty power vacuum due to the Commander in Chief, Stanforth, and his successor, Smith, dead, Forrest stepped up and filled the role for the duration of the war. It was during this time that he discovered that Stanforth had been planning to turn the republic into an empire with him on its throne. Additionally, the files stated that Stanforth would have the Jedi eradicated throughout the system so they would not oppose him. After reexamining the Constitution, Forrest determined there were too many loopholes for the executive, like Stanforth, to take power. It was at this time that Forrest met with Jedi Master Nathan Fater and determined that a new government with more checks and balances had to be formed. Upon the conclusion of the war, and the Senate's support, the republic was dissolved and the Stonewall Federation formed. Because of this, Forrest no longer held the Commander in Chief position, which was to his relief. Supreme Military Commander in the Stonewall Federation Once the military was formally established by the Revitalization Act, the Chancellor of the federation, Abban, asked Forrest if he would serve as the Supreme Commander of the Military. This would give him complete authority over the military and leave him answerable to the Chancellor's office. Forrest accepted, hoping to shape the military into an excellent fighting force. Upon his appointment to Supreme Commander, Forrest formally retired his Imperial II-class Star Destroyer Arion from use as his flagship, and commissioned the Federation-class Star Destroyer Federation as his flagship. Category:Stonewall Federation Category:Characters by Nathan Fater